Anjo Trapaceiro
by Neko Sombria
Summary: UA.Porque naquela noite Mayura ganhou mais que seu amigo de volta, ela resgatou seu amor. OneShot.LokixMayura. Presente para EPontas.


**Presentinho para a minha amiga, E-Pontas n.n. Por ser essa moça incrível que me deu um presente de Amigo Secreto Perfeito +.+

* * *

**

**Anjo Trapaceiro**

Era mais uma daquelas noites impossíveis nas quais nunca conseguia dormir. Olhou para o teto mais uma vez, apenas mais uma quando o telefone ao seu lado tocou. Uma chama de esperança se acendeu em seu ser. Talvez fosse...? Será? Bem, era possível. Deu um salto e correu até o criado mudo ao lado da cama, pegando seu telefone com as mãos delicadas de modo trêmulo. Encostou o aparelho no ouvido para sentir um arrepio em seguida.

_- Mayura?_ – Falaram do outro lado da linha. Sentiu mais um arrepio.

- Y-Yamino-kun? – Perguntou, com a voz levemente trêmula.

_- Preciso falar com você._

- Agora?

_- Agora. Pode ir ao Clube? Aonde nos vimos pela primeira vez?_ – Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha. Ao clube?

- Claro, mas... Não acha uma hora meio inapropriada?

_- Juro não tomar muito tempo seu_.

Suspirou profundamente.

- Certo, estarei lá em 15 minutos. Até depois.

_- Até_ – E ouviu o outro telefone ser desligado do outro lado da linha. Seu coração batia descompassado. Aquilo não podia significar... Podia? Estava apavorada. Olhou para a janela. Uma chuva caía impiedosamente lá fora. Só um louco sairia em um tempo como aqueles. Mas quem disse que ela possuía sanidade? Foi até seu armário e pôs seu vestido preto preferido. Era um vestido de seda de mangas cumpridas com um decote delicado que ia até logo abaixo dos seios e, cobrindo a abertura, um forro branco com uma delicada rosa azul de única estampa. O vestido ia até os tornozelos e tinha detalhes em branco atrás na saia cheia de babados que lembrava uma cruz católica, mas invertida. Nas mangas, o mesmo detalhe do decote: Ele se abria com uma delicada fita amarrada na altura dos cotovelos e um tecido branco que, ao invés da rosa, vinham delicados babados ia fechando a abertura, dando um movimento gracioso às mangas. Nas costas, faixas negras se entrelaçavam parecendo um espartilho, deixando partes entre as fitas aparecendo as costas da jovem. Olhou-se no espelho rapidamente e penteou os cabelos longos e rosados. Calçou sapatos pretos com detalhes em renda com afobação. Vestiu uma túnica negra por cima do vestido. Fechou o casaco e chamou um táxi por telefone. Pegou o guarda-chuva negro-azulado, que combinava tão bem com seus belos orbes vermelhos. Orbes por vezes misteriosos e curiosos que expressavam constante melancolia quando sua dona se encontrava sozinha. Olhou para janela e viu o táxi. Desceu as escadas de sua casa e abriu a porta da frente, abrindo o guarda-chuva em seguida. Andou pela rua molhada pela chuva forte e torrencial que caía e entrou no táxi. Deu o endereço para o motorista com um sorriso triste. Ele olhou-a pelo retrovisor e comentou:

- Dia ruim?

- Telefonema ruim, para ser mais específica... – Comentou. sua voz soando um pouco fraca devido à expectativa certa do que estava por vir. Era inevitável encarar aquilo. Já havia previsto há algumas semanas. Em um mundo onde você está acostumado a ver pessoas normais convivendo inocentemente e sem saber com criaturas mágicas, você acaba por temer o futuro. Em especial aquela sacerdotisa. Uma sacerdotisa verdadeira, pois só havia sacerdotes e sacerdotisas em sua família e a jovem havia sido criada em um templo, desenvolvendo seus dons naturais de sacerdotisa e qualquer outro que pudesse ter. E um dos dons além dos naturais era a previsão. Sentiu sua cabeça latejar. Sim, iria acontecer. Odiava sua percepção aguçada. Tentou se distrair, olhando pela janela do táxi. De relance, ela viu algumas criaturas místicas, como fadas e anjos (alguns até amigos seus), tentando escapar da chuva torrencial. E apesar de tantas criaturas místicas, não havia imortalidade presente, pois para ser imortal, qualquer criatura pagaria um preço alto: não andar pelo mundo humano. E os humanos nem poderiam saber que tantas criaturas andavam junto com eles, muito menos que alguns eram seus amigos íntimos ou conhecidos.

O táxi virou mais um esquina e parou em frente ao clube. Mayura olhou pesarosa para a fachada brilhante e pagou a corrida. Abriu a porta do carro, abrindo o guarda-chuva rapidamente, enquanto ainda pôde ouvir um '_Boa sorte_' do gentil taxista. Andou com cautela até o estabelecimento, direcionando-se ao local, mais especificamente, em que havia conhecido seu atual namorado. Caminhava lentamente, sem pressa, afinal, era um dia triste para si. Amava seu namorado, mas já havia umas duas semanas que havia começado a pressentir que a hora chegaria de tudo terminar estava perto. Suspirou triste, lembrando do lema que sua melhor amiga Skuld havia lhe dado como lema de vida, "_Que seja eterno enquanto dure_". Mas não era bem assim que funcionavam as coisas. Olhou para a belíssima cerejeira, a árvore na qual havia conhecido Yamino-kun. Lembrava com perfeição aquele dia. Havia tido uma briga feia com _ele_.

_**Flashback on**_

_Porque ele não havia lhe contado? Anjo da Trapaça? Estava mais para Demônio da Trapaça! Ela havia sido trapaceada esse tempo inteiro que havia gasto com ele! Sentiu uma lágrima riscar seu rosto. Era tão injusto. Apesar de ela saber que ele não pertencia ao mundo dos humanos assim como ela, porque ele não havia lhe contado que era um anjo? Mais outras lágrimas insistiram a riscar seu rosto delicado de porcelana para se juntar a primeira na curvatura do pescoço alvo da jovem Daidouji. Ela não era confiável?_

_- Você é injusto, nunca diz quem é! – Falou baixinho, sem esperar resposta alguma. Não percebeu que alguém havia visto-a e havia se aproximado de modo que estava na frente da jovem. Apenas descobriu quando a voz doce e tranqüila de um jovem lhe chamou a atenção._

_- O que faz uma jovem tão bela sentada aqui chorando? – Perguntou um jovem de óculo de aros finos, com longos cabelos negro-esverdeados presos e olhos azuis¹. Ele bondosamente lhe estendia um lenço branco. – Pegue, limpe essas lágrimas, elas não combinam com o seu rosto._

_Mayura olhou-o confusa do rapaz para o lenço, em dúvida se pegava ou não. Enquanto mais lágrimas marcavam seu rosto delicado. O jovem, vendo a desconfiança sobre si, abaixou-se, ficando a altura de Mayura, e começou a limpar as lágrimas que insistentemente caíam do rosto angelical. Mayura limitou-se a o deixar fazer aquilo sentindo o rosto ficar quente como resposta ao contato do jovem desconhecido. Logo já estava fortemente corada como o toque suave que havia cessado aos poucos. Ao terminar, ele ofereceu-lhe um belo sorriso e disse:_

_- Yamino, Ryosuke Yamino. E você é? – Perguntou ele, estendendo a ao para ajudá-la a se levantar. Mayura, naquela vez, não rejeitou a ajuda. Apoiou-se em Yamino, que a ajudou a se levantar da raiz da bela cerejeira na qual estava sentada._

_- Mayura, Daidouji Mayura – Falou timidamente. Olhou-o na face. Ele era mais alto que a jovem. Foi naquele momento que viu algo de diferente nele. Por baixo daquela face humana que ele usava haviam marcas. Estranhamente familiares. Instintivamente, levou a mão ao cordão de proteção que estava por baixo da blusa de modo protetor. Yamino abriu um sorriso divertido com o ato, percebendo o que causara a reação._

_- Nee você consegue ver? Melhor eu me apresentar... Eu sou o espírito das cobras. Espero que não se incomode Mayura-san – Falou com tranqüilidade e descontração – E você é...?_

_Ela olhou um pouco mais para as marcas serpentinas que jaziam na real face do jovem antes de responder prontamente._

_- Me chame de Mayura, onegai. Eu sou... Uma sacerdotisa – Falou ainda curiosa em relação às marcas do jovem, deixando o mesmo com um sorriso divertido no conto da boca._

_- Você gostou das minhas marcas não é? – Falou divertido ao comportamento da jovem._

_- Nee, elas são... Diferentes... E curiosas ao mesmo tempo... – Falou, mas no momento seguinte, percebeu o quanto ela fora mal educada e corou por ter examinado aquilo – Gomen, não era minha intenção._

_- Nee, não tem problema. Ao menos você já parece mais calma. Venha, vamos dar uma volta._

_Ele ofereceu-lhe o braço para ela acompanhá-lo. Mayura olhou por alguns instantes, mas aceitou de bom grado o que lhe era oferecido._

_**Flashback off**_

Adiantou-se um pouco mais, a fim de abrigar-se abaixo dos estrondosos e floridos galhos da árvore. Quando se sentiu abrigada pela mesma, fechou o guarda-chuva e depositou-o apoiado na majestosa árvore, fazendo o mesmo em seguida. Encostou-se à árvore para sentir como se milhares de lembranças desabassem sobre sua cabeça. Não se importou, e então finalmente sentir a presença de quem lhe esperava. Suspirou profundamente e saudou seu 'amado' desconhecido.

- Olá estranho! – Falou, a voz doce nem aparentando toda sua dor pela perda de Yamino.

- Olá para você também – Completou Yamino com o cumprimento que ambos haviam criado ao se conhecerem. Era um cumprimento amigável de dois amantes.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes. Um silêncio incômodo, que ficava ali até um deles criar coragem para dar fim àquela situação embaraçosa. E foi Yamino que criou.

- Você sabia, não é? – Perguntou ele, estando do outro lado da árvore, Mayura não via seu rosto como gostaria.

Suspirou pesadamente, não era bem assim que imaginava as coisas.

- Sim, por isso eu tentava não ficar em pânico quando conversávamos...

Mais silêncio. O silêncio se instalava se o consentimento de nenhum deles, deixando-os mais embaraçados do que realmente queriam ou estavam.

- É a Freya, não é? – Perguntou Mayura finalmente criando coragem para tentar resolver aquela situação de uma vez por todas.

- Hai... Como sabe? – Perguntou ele abismado pelo saber da jovem. Ouviu uma risada seca, irônica e um pouco cética pela jovem. O riso dela costumava ser mais alegre.

- Yamino não seja bobo, eu sei de **tudo**... A ninfa da beleza hã? Não lhe culpo – Comentou ela, a amargura estava presente na voz da bela miko. Yamino deu aquela como uma batalha perdida. Contornou a árvore e deu de cara com uma cena que nunca imaginou na vida: Mayura estava sentada na raiz da estrondosa cerejeira. O olhar estava sem foco, mas em momento algum estava marejado. Não havia sinal de lágrimas como Yamino havia pensado. Ela estava séria. Virou a face para Yamino e as próximas palavras marcaram-no para o resto da vida – E-eu não... Te amava... Acho que nunca cheguei a te amar. Você me amou Yamino?

Os olhos sinceros expressavam agora preocupação, preocupação que foi abrandada pela expressão gentil de Yamino que a olhava.

- Não sei se 'amar' seria a designação correta em seu sentido total para isso Mayura – Olhou para o céu nublado. A chuva parecia ter dado trégua por algum tempo – Foi gostoso o tempo que passamos juntos, me diverti como nunca o fiz antes, senti coisas que não imaginaria se perguntassem. Mas foi como uma amizade, acho que assim que eu '_amava_' você May, como uma amiga, a irmã que Hel nunca foi. – Ele fitou-a nos olhos, vendo compreensão neles.

Agora o silêncio era cômodo e parecia ter ficado em um bom momento, deixando o ar que eles respiravam mais tranqüilo e leve. Mas Yamino ainda tinha uma dúvida.

- Você não chorou hoje, quando eu era seu namorado. O que te fez chorar por alguém que nada era seu naquele dia? – Perguntou ele com um pingo de ciúme, fazendo com que Mayura abrisse um leve sorriso de canto. Ela fitou o céu junto com ele por algum tempo antes de responder prontamente.

- Não previ o final com ele como previ com você. Nem imaginei, nem em meus mais delirantes sonhos, enquanto fazíamos aquela brincadeira saudável que eu iria me apaixonar por aquele anjo. Ainda mais pelo anjo trapaceiro. Aquele dia eu chorava mais de raiva que tristeza, por ele não ter me confiado essa informação no início como você me confiou a sua. Por ele quase insinuar que eu não significava nada para ele, por eu não estar à altura de um anjo. Acho que doeu mais isso do que a própria informação.

Yamino abriu um sorriso para Mayura e se abaixou perto dele e perguntou:

- Uma última vez? – Falou ele, retendo a atenção da jovem sobre si.

Ela sorriu de um modo doce e deixou ele se aproximar, cobrindo seus lábios com os dele, sentindo os lábios quentes de Yamino contra os seus mornos e delicados. Ficaram assim, sem a necessidade de aprofundar o beijo, pois era apenas um beijo infantil, delicado, sem malícia de namorados. Um beijo de adeus. Ao se separarem, se olharam, até que Yamino abriu um sorriso e se levantou.

- Já aconteceu algo? – Perguntou Mayura também sorrindo para ele de modo doce.

- Não... Apesar de Freya não ser sua amiga, ela falou que não queria traição, que só ficaria comigo depois que terminássemos. Como falei que terminaria hoje, ela pediu para eu pedir desculpas por ela. Além de me convidar para jantar.

Mayura abriu um sorriso ainda maior antes de responder.

- Mande lembranças minhas à ela. Diga para me ligar... Afinal, quero ser amiga dela há muito tempo, comentei com você, só faltou oportunidade...

- Comentei isso com ela... Veremos o que acontece... Mas você já deve saber... Não é? – Perguntou ele com um tom de voz divertido, fazendo Mayura balança a cabeça em sinal negativo.

- Não é assim que funciona... – Falou olhando para Yamino. Ele olhou-a de volta e examinou o relógio.

- Quer que eu lhe deixe em casa? Ainda dá tempo... – Perguntou preocupado como sempre, fazendo Mayura rir um bocado.

- Não, vá para a casa dela... Ela está te esperando. Quero ficar mais um pouco.

E Yamino deu uma última olhada para a jovem miko e desapareceu pelas construções do clube. Mayura saiu um pouco depois, o guarda-chuva cobrindo-lhe o corpo da chuva mais fraca do que anteriormente. Mas não foi para casa, não era esse seu objetivo. Ter falando tanto sobre _ele_ com Yamino não havia sido muito bom. Andava sem olhar para frente. As pessoas desviavam dela por pouco, mas outra pessoa andava pelas ruas e tão desabalada distração. Resultado? Os dois iam a direções contrárias e acabaram esbarrando um no outro, fazendo com que ambos quase caíssem. _Quase_. Pois a pessoa que esbarrou em Mayura não deixou a mesma cair, segurando-a pela cintura.

- Itaii. Go... – Parou antes de completar a frase por estar estupefata com que estava lhe segurando firmemente sua cintura para que não caísse. Perdeu a falar no mesmo instante. Seria possível que o destino estivesse brincado consigo? Pregado uma peça em quem podia prever?

- Olá para você também, Mayura – Falou ele, dando um de seus sorrisos misteriosos. Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Mayura naquele instante, sem saber qual dos fatores que influenciava aquilo: O olhar insistente e misterioso, o sorriso perfeito ou o fato de ele ainda estar com ela enlaçada pela cintura. Pôs a culpa ao fato de estar enlaçada a ele.

- Loki-kun? – Mayura quase gaguejou diante daquele anjo trapaceiro. Naquele momento ela viu as belas asas que nunca havia reparado antes. Ele era divino.

Loki não era um homem do qual você se esquece com facilidade. Não quando ele é mais alto que você. E ele tinha trinta centímetros de altura mais alto que Mayura. Tinha belos olhos verdes, olhos misteriosos que pareciam esconder o universo dentro deles, capazes de ler tudo que se passava em sua mente. A tonalidade do cabelo era castanho-avermelhado, muito bagunçado, coisa que ele não fazia muita questão de arrumar. Enfim, lindo, todo o sonho de uma mulher sã. E com Mayura não havia sido diferente. Havia se apaixonado por aquele anjo trapaceiro. Loki, o Anjo da Trapaça.

Mayura se deu conta da situação embaraçosa, por parte dela, e se afastou de Loki. Ele sorriu de maneira marota e soltou Mayura um pouco mais. Percebeu que ela estava meio nervosa e suspirou. Tinha de conversar com a pequena miko a sua frente. Levaria a mesma para sua casa, ao menos até a chuva dar uma trégua.

- Venha, não quero que pegue um resfriado. – Falou cansado, tentando controlar as batidas aceleradas de seu coração. Parecia um adolescente de 15 anos com aquela súbita onde de nervosismo.

Mayura olhou para ele confusa, mas acabou por ceder àquele olhar tão penetrante. Andavam pelas ruas em silêncio, afinal, não sabiam o que falar, não havia palavras suficientes para descrever aquela sensação de desconforto que sentiam. Pararam em frente ao belo casarão que Loki morava e adentraram os portões, não se demorando entre o jardim enlameado e entrando na casa que estava à penumbra. Loki retirou o guarda-chuva da mão de Mayura para pô-lo no porta guarda-chuva. Fez a jovem retirar a túnica negra e ficar apenas com o belo vestido negro. Olhou admirado para ela por usar preto. Geralmente Mayura odiava o tom escuro. Pelo visto naqueles três anos que haviam se distanciado muitas coisas havia mudado.

Mayura sempre havia gostado da casa de Loki. Mesmo à penumbra, ela lhe parecia mais acolhedora do que nunca. Olhou em volta, procurando o cachorro de Loki, Fenrir. O cachorro olhou-a com certa surpresa por ver a jovem que fazia três anos que não freqüentava a casa de seu dono e, sem cerimônia saiu correndo para pular no colo da jovem, lambendo-lhe delicadamente a face em felicidade.

- Também senti sua falta, Fenrir-kun – Falou, sentindo uma imensa felicidade que há tempos não sentia invadindo-lhe o ser, mais ainda a alma.

Loki observava a cena retirando o grosso casaco do corpo, revelando seu habitual terno vermelho. Era bom ter Mayura de volta. Nas primeiras semanas sem ela, tanto Fenrir quando Loki haviam ficado deprimidos, mas parecia que a casa tinha um ar mais quente e acolhedor com a simples presença da jovem.

- Fenrir... – Falou inutilmente, a fim de tentar repreender a falta de educação do cãozinho negro, mas ao ver o olhar de leve censura que Mayura lhe direcionou, ficou quieto e conduziu-a até a sala de estar com o pequeno cachorro aninhado entre os braços. Acendeu a lareira e fê-la sentar no sofá junto dele.

Mais uma vez, Mayura passava por uma situação embaraçosa, mas dessa vez tinha direito a arrepios pelo corpo inteiro devido à intensidade de Loki. Decidiu começar aquela conversa que estavam para ter há tempos com a frase que chamaria a atenção do jovem anjo.

- Você é injusto Loki-kun, nunca diz quem é – Falou, em tom manhoso e delicado, cheio de perguntas implícitas que necessitava de respostas.

- Já lhe disse que se quiser saber algo, é só perguntar Mayura – Falou ele, já entrando no jogo. Não daria as resposta que ela tanto queria se ela não perguntasse com a própria boca.

- Por que... Loki-kun? Por que nunca foi atrás de mim? – Perguntou Mayura, quase gaguejando em frente a Loki

Loki ficou algum tempo em silencio olhando o fogo crepitante da lareira, que naquele instante era o único som que jazia no local além do barulho da chuva lá fora.

- Pensei... Pensei que não quisesse, e quando vi você com outro, senti que havia te perdido – Falou sincero, apoiando os cotovelos nas pernas e com isso ficando mais baixo que Mayura, suas mãos ficando juntas, com os dedos entrelaçados.

A jovem balançou a cabeça, seus longos cabelos róseos e sedosos batendo delicadamente em suas costas. Largou um confuso Fenrir no chão e pegou uma das mãos de Loki, levando-a ao rosto. Loki olhou confuso pelo ato abrupto da miko.

- Eu... Eu sempre quis que você viesse... Sempre te esperei... Mas você nunca veio... E magoou muito... E com tudo isso... Acho que cheguei... Cheguei a me apaixonar por você, Loki-kun – Falou ela, gaguejando um bocado. Havia dito algo que estava trancado há tempo demais dentro de si.

Loki a olhava em choque. O tempo todo ela havia esperado por ele. Mesmo estando com outro, queria que ele voltasse, queria que ele lhe buscasse. Pedisse para voltar. E fora tolo e orgulhoso o suficiente para dizer não. Mas não faria isso uma segunda vez.

- Aishiteru, Mayura. Eu quero você de volta, morando comigo, sendo minha, e de mais ninguém – Falou sincero, passando a mão livre pelo cabelo bagunçado. O ato fez um singelo, porém verdadeiro sorriso despontar no rosto de Mayura. Sorrisos verdadeiros, que ela apenas se permitiu quando estava com ele.

Ela segurou mais ainda a mão de Loki por sobre sua face e respondeu:

- Koishiteru Loki-kun. Eu quero viver com você, para o resto da minha vida... – Mayura não terminou de falar, pois os lábios quentes e saborosos de Loki já estavam sobre os seus, em uma carícia maliciosa, a carícia não de dois namorados, mas de dois amantes. Loki pediu passagem para aprofundar o beijo e Mayura não ofereceu resistência alguma. Suas línguas exploravam um a boca do outro, reconhecendo seu espaço no outro. Beijavam-se com amor, paixão e algumas gotas de desejo. Desejo reprimido por muito tempo.

Ambos se separaram apenas o suficiente para respirar, dando uma margem para Mayura completar sua frase.

- **Meu** Anjo Trapaceiro, meu lindo anjo trapaceiro – Falou ela, antes de Loki sorrir-lhe daquela forma que só ele sabia fazer e puxá-la para mais um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Naquela noite, Mayura não precisou se preocupar em ir para casa, afinal estava em casa, com seu lindo **anjo trapaceiro**!

**Owari

* * *

**

**olhos azuis ¹:** Por curiosidade, os olhos do Yaminos são azuis não é?

**miko: **sacerdotisa

**Nee, . minha linda fic kawaii õ/ Fico feliz em conseguir fazer uma LokixMayura. Afinal conheço muito pouco sobre o anime, mas adoro õ/ Minna, espero que tenham gostado da minha OneShot e Feliz Natal e Ano Novo atrasado n.n'**

**Kissus Já ne**

**Neko Sombria n.n**


End file.
